peelfandomcom-20200213-history
British Library
The British Library is the national library of the United Kingdom and the second largest library in the world by number of items cataloged. A Grade I listed building, the library is a major research library, holding around 170 million items from many countries, in many languages and in many formats, both print and digital: books, manuscripts, journals, newspapers, magazines, sound and music recordings, videos, play-scripts, patents, databases, maps, stamps, prints, drawings. The Library's collections include around 14 million books, along with substantial holdings of manuscripts and historical items dating back as far as 2000 BC. Links To Peel In an article from the Guardian newspaper published on 1st May 2012, journalist Alex Petridis interviewed Sheila Ravenscroft at Peel Acres about Peel's record collection and how he was concerned with what would happen to them after he died, even to the extent of discussing with the British Library about them. :"I haven't moved them. When he first died, the last thing on earth I ever, ever wanted was anything to happen to it – because there it was, and as long as it was there, it was a huge part of John. But I have to say, seven-and-a-half years later, it's becoming a huge worry. He used to worry about it so much that, a long time before he did die, he'd already talked to the British Library and people about it. He really did want it to stay as a collection. I don't know what should happen, the whole logistics of it. But the one thing I do feel is that it shouldn't be gathering dust in our home." http://www.theguardian.com/music/2012/may/01/john-peel-record-collection-online The British Library ultimately never kept his record collection, but did store over a thousand of his shows, including his regular radio programmes and documentaries presented by him on radio and some from TV. There are no collection of complete Peel's radio shows before 23 November 1982 and none later than 29 June 1999 in the British Library. Shows Show's tracklistings on the site below from the British Library 1968 * 19 May 1968 1983 * 04 January 1983 * 05 January 1983 * 22 March 1983 * 06 July 1983 * 22 August 1983 * 23 August 1983 * 15 November 1983 1984 * 03 April 1984 * 18 June 1984 * 18 July 1984 * 16 October 1984 1985 * 19 August 1985 * 28 August 1985 * 10 September 1985 * 11 September 1985 * 29 October 1985 1986 * 28 January 1986 * 08 April 1986 * 29 April 1986 * 16 June 1986 * 24 June 1986 * 18 August 1986 * Caribbean Celebration 1987 * 08 January 1987 (Andy Kershaw) * 20 January 1987 * 11 March 1987 * 04 May 1987 * 11 May 1987 * 22 July 1987 * 23 September 1987 * 14 October 1987 * 09 December 1987 1988 * 20 January 1988 * 14 March 1988 * 13 April 1988 * 16 May 1988 * 13 September 1988 * 21 September 1988 * 10 October 1988 * 11 October 1988 * 12 October 1988 * 18 October 1988 * 19 October 1988 * 24 October 1988 * 25 October 1988 * 26 October 1988 * 31 October 1988 * 01 November 1988 * 02 November 1988 1989 * 03 January 1989 * 04 January 1989 * 07 February 1989 * 15 May 1989 * 17 July 1989 * 25 July 1989 * 23 August 1989 * 19 September 1989 * 27 September 1989 * 30 October 1989 * 31 October 1989 * 13 November 1989 * 22 November 1989 * 23 November 1989 1990 * 30 April 1990 * 13 September 1990 * 20 October 1990 * 03 November 1990 * 10 November 1990 * 08 December 1990 1991 * 15 September 1991 1996 * 18 August 1996 1997 * 24 April 1997 External Links * Wikipedia * Official Website * British Library's Sound & Moving Image Catalogue Category:Places Category:British Library